


Broken Sparks

by RapidfireEcho



Series: Story Dump 11/15/16 [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidfireEcho/pseuds/RapidfireEcho
Summary: This was one of my very first fics in RiD, back when I had only gotten about halfway through season 1. Please excuse my stupid 1 am idea that I only worked on in the middle of the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very old and I've since gotten much better at writing, and I forgot about this until I was just looking through my writing app for something to work on, and then I found this. I was about to delete it, but then I got the idea to have a story dump so maybe someone could make me finish one of my stories. I probably won't ever go back to this one, but if I inspire you to make something from any of my stories, go ahead. Just remember to credit me for the inspiration.

Sideswipe smacked his helm against the wall yet again as for the thousandth time his sire refused to shut up and put away the data pad of sparkling pictures of him and his twin. And for the love of **PRIMUS** , did he _have_ to show them to _Bumblebee_?  
"Awwww, and here Sunny and Sides are with their first-"

**_"_ SIRE!"** the red teen shouted, a deep blush strewn across his faceplates. He was embarrassed, especially since Strongarm was seeing the pictures too and 'awwww'-ing over them. Bumblebee couldn't hold back a tiny chuckle at the red teen's discomfort.

"Sideswipe," he began, "If you have a problem with Knockout showing me this then either say something or go for a drive."

"In other words," Knockout stated with a smirk, "Go for a drive. Because I'm showing him these anyway. And you can either sit down and pipe down or drive it off."

"Knockout," Bumblebee's tone was firm, yet gentle, almost like how a carrier would scold their sparkling.

"What? I gave him options!"

"I'll be back in an hour. I'm gonna drive around for a while," Sideswipe said, before transforming and driving off out of the scrapyard.

"Umm, sir, if you don't mind me asking, but why are you showing almost exclusively Bumblebee these pictures? Why are you showing them in general?" Strongarm questioned the red medic.

"Bumblebee is an exception. You only saw because I saw the look in Sideswipe's optics. He likes you, and it is my duty as his sire to embarrass him in front of the bot he likes," Knockout smirked.

"Oh, uh, Sideswipe, _l-likes_  me?" The blue and white femme stuttered out as she blushed, searching desperately for something to say that might change the topic, "I-I'm just g-going to go over there now."

"Knockout, you have one talent for embarrassing bots. Oh, and thanks for not letting her know," Bumblebee said, turning to the red mech beside him. The medic smirked.

"You're welcome. I know you don't want Sides or Sunny to know yet, but we'll have to tell them sometime. They can't go on thinking that Smokescreen is their carrier. Just because you missed the first few years of their lives doesn't mean you don't get to claim them as your sparklings. You know this," he sighed. The yellow mech had been reluctant to tell his sparklings the truth. He didn't want them to decide they hated him. Bee would never forgive himself if he let his own sparklings hate him. He hated the fact that he was in comatose throughout their sparklinghoods and he had actually become stubborn enough to refuse races anywhere other than the Sea of Rust, solely so he wouldn't suffer so many internal and external injuries, and so that he wouldn't be relocated as a cop to somewhere else, again. He had been banned from racing, especially with Smokescreen and Knockout, who were not even allowed to communicate with him or each other, thanks to Ultra Magnus's irrational fear of becoming an obstacle in one of their races again, and thus he was forced to miss more of his own sparklings' lives.

"Yes, Knocky. I know this. It's just," Bumblebee sighed, trying to think of the right words, "I don't want them to hate me. I don't want them to hate me for being trapped in comatose for years and then not finding some way to see them. I-"

"Ok, I'm stopping you right there," the medic interrupted, "They won't hate you once we've explained that you were transferred to Kaon, right, right, it's Kaon _City_  now, but still. It wasn't your fault, Bee. You tried, you tried very hard to find some legal way of communicating with us and seeing your little boys again but you couldn't. I'll say it again, _**it-was-not-your-fault**_. Just remember, I will always love you. Smokescreen too. We'll both love you until time ends. You know this. We'll be sure to at least try to get them to understand. I promise."

Bumblebee looked down at his peds, his doorwings drooping. He knew this, he just felt bad for not being there for his sons. He felt like an aft for never telling them. Knockout could feel the turmoil in Bumblebee's spark, his own sinking. The red medic sighed.

"Bumblebee," he started, hoping against hope to change the subject and get his yellow trine mate's mind off their sparklings, "How about we go re-strengthen our bond? We haven't gotten to and I'd like to be able to find you if you get in deep slag again."

"And you want a good frag," Bumblebee whispered back, his voice gaining a mischievous tone.

"You do too. I can see it in your optics," the medic smirked.

"Follow me, Knocky." Bumblebee stated before transforming and driving to the gate of the scrapyard. "We'll be back in about an hour, Denny, maybe two."

"Ok, Bee. Scouting for Cons?" The human questioned.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Knockout said as he pulled up behind the yellow mech. Without another word, they drove off.

_**~Le Time Skip~** _

Knockout pressed Bumblebee into the tree behind them, their lipplates almost welded together in a fierce kiss, their servos exploring one another's frames, crotchplates retracted and digits occasionally dipping down to tease one another's arrays.

Bumblebee let out a soft moan as the red medic grasped his spike and slid his servo up and down its length, massaging the base. He wanted that in him, and then he'd happily get in the yellow mech’s valve.

"You better not be thinking I'll be fragging you this whole time. I want _you_  in _me_  next." Bumblebee said as he sent his digits into the red medic's valve.

_**~Yet Another of Le Time Skip~** _

Smokescreen activated his comm for the 5th time as he drove, Backroad right behind him.

**"Smokescreen to Knockout and Bumblebee,"** he said with annoyance, **"C'mon, guys! Respond already!"**

"Dad," the navy blue femme started, "They're not listening. Something tells me they're too busy doing _things_  that I regret walking in on."

"Fraggit!" Smokescreen muttered to himself, then reactivated his comm and made sure that they would hear him before angrily muttering **"Knockers! You were supposed to keep your crotchplate on till I got there!"**

This got their attention.

**"Well, soory!"** the medic commed back.  
Bumblebee spoke his mind not a moment later, **"Well, I could go another round or twelve."**

**"That's what I like to hear!"** Smokescreen stated into his comm before telling Backroad to go to the coordinates of the scrapyard that served as Bee's team's base of operations.

"Tell Mom and Knockout I said I don't want any more little siblings, kay Dad?" Backroad told him before driving to the coordinates, her tone fully serious.

The blue mech laughed. When he reached his trine mates, his greeting made them laugh.

"Backroad wants you to know that she doesn't want to have any more little siblings."

Bumblebee smirked as he spread his legs and tried to say something to Smokescreen, but Knockout made sure that all that came out was a needy moan by curling his pointed digits in the yellow mech’s valve and petting his spike.

The blue mech retracted his panel and quickly put a servo to his spike.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unfinished and I can't find the desire or motivation to finish it.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Sideswipe," Strongarm teased. She actually thought it was funny. Sideswipe _had a sister,_  an _older sister!_

The femme standing before them was navy blue with yellow decals, smooth, shiny doorwings, broad digits, round, almost circular, optics that were blue on a black background and would occasionally shutter in the same manner as a camera, _then_  she would blink, but not always, and to top it all off, the thin femme held a confident smirk across her faceplates.

"Yep, him and Sunny are my little brothers. Annoying slaggers. But still, my  _little_  brothers," Backroad said with a smirk. "And if Mom, Dad, and Knockout listen to me, my _only_  little brothers."

"Wait," Denny started, confused, "What? You have three caretakers?"

"I am NOT explaining how anyone with seeker heritage has a desire to be in a trio. Or how Cybertronian biology works, I've actually _walked in_ on when _the twins_  were being made. I did NOT enjoy that. At all."

That got her weird looks from the humans, mostly Russell, Denny just had a look of 'ooooooooooooohhhhhhh, not fun' on his face, and it made Strongarm have to resist the urge to laugh, and Sideswipe's faceplates paled as Energon rushed out of them and he took on a look of grossed out shock.

" _You saw WHAT!?_ " He questioned, his mouth hanging open.

"Yep. I only know it was when you two were being made because they didn't do it for a while. They were worried I'd walk in on them again. I have since learned to knock on the wall as I approach their door and knock as loud as I can on their door. _Never_  just open it, _**ever**_ ," she shuddered, then gave her brother an evil smirk.

"You like that femme, Sides. In the same way as Mom, Dad, and Knockout like each other."

**Author's Note:**

> Backroad is an extremely underdeveloped OC of mine, and in this she is the daughter of Bumblebee and Smokescreen. She grew up being taught Earth phrases, hence why she refers to Smokescreen as "Dad" and Bumblebee as "Mom".


End file.
